


the t word

by fuglychan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Teasing, Tickling, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Wholesome, little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: They just saved the world (for, what, the sixth time that week?), and they're relaxing in the bunker. Dean recounts a story Sam's not too fond of, and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, no slash but u can always read it as such ig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	the t word

**Author's Note:**

> ok, now, i was reading john winchester's journal and there's deadass a creature, a leszy or whatever tf, that was known to kill people via tickling. 
> 
> (lowkey wan write that but also like,,, no)

It’s funny how certain words just shock you to your core. 

As in, when you hear someone say your name, even if they’re not aiming it at you. It still shocks you and causes you to go still. 

Or rather when someone says your trigger word. Maybe it’s an ex’s name or the word moist or something that brings up unpleasant memories. 

Everyone has a word. Even Sam Winchester. 

Now if you’d ask him, Sam wouldn’t tell you. But he’d probably guess Tuesday or Clowns. Both catch him off guard. 

But, no, that isn’t it truly. It’s not his  _ word.  _

He can’t even say it. 

When it’s dropped, the room is full of people. Cas is here and that bastard Crowley, and they’re in the bunker, holed up after a win. No one is fond of Crowley, but they’re so happy to be alive that nobody questions it. And although no one will admit it, sometimes he can be likeable. For a second. 

Sam wasn’t paying attention, but the second it dropped, he was all ears, snapping away from the television. He scrambled off the couch, heading towards the kitchen, trying to remain calm. He steered clear of the others. 

“It’s an ill respected form of torture in Hell,” Crowley added, setting his glace on the table. 

Cas’s eyebrows were furrowed together. “I don’t understand.” 

“It’s… I don’t think there’s a way I could possibly explain this to an angel.” Dean scratched the back of his head. “It was gnarly, though. Haven’t seen a Leszy since.” 

“Anything is torture if not in moderation,” Crowley explained. “It’s pleasant to humans, but too much is too much.” 

“I wouldn’t say pleasant,” Dean said, shrugging. “I’ve never got it, but Sam, on the other hand…” At the mention, Sam flinched, stepping awkwardly in the room. 

“W… What’s up, guys?” He made a strange movement with his hand. He settled for leaning against the doorframe. 

“If a Leszy ever came for you, you’d be a goner.” A rare smile spread across his face. “Man, if you ever wanted Sam to do something when he was little, all you had to do was squeeze his little side.” 

“Dean,” Sam growled, “the King of Hell is  _ right  _ there.” 

“Oh, bug off,” Crowley snarled. “I don’t need torture pointers from you.” 

“Besides, it was a long time ago.” Dean’s face lit up. “Right, Sam?” 

“Yes,” he said quickly, not at all fond of where the conversation was moving. He yawned suddenly. “I think I’m gonna go research.” 

“I’m curious,” Cas spoke suddenly. “When I was human, I never experienced it… Is it that unpleasant?” 

“Nah, Cas.” Dean was shaking his head. “You misunderstand. Sam, come here.” Sam’s face was reddening. “Dude, chill, I’m not going to taze you. You’re thirty-five, Sam.” Not trusting his brother but not wanting to seem weak, he stepped closer, letting his brother pinch his side. Sam bit his lip harshly. “See? It’s just a human reaction. I don’t know the science behind it.” 

“Don’t you?” Cas asked, eyes wide. 

“Castiel, I never thought to see you interested in creative torture.” Crowley wheeled around in his chair. 

“You misunderstand,” he said meticulously. “I just think it’s a nice dream.” 

“Really?” Dean deadpanned. “That’s…” 

“Dying with a smile? Would that not be pleasant?” Sam was silent, inching towards the doorway little by little. 

He didn’t get very far before Dean yanked him back in, catching him by his beltloop. “Cas, why don’t you try tickling Sam?” 

“I’m not t…” Sam stopped short, face a dark red. Crowley and Castiel looked up at him with amusement. Dean smirked, taking a swig from his beer. “There’s no need, Cas. I’m too old.” 

“You’re not ticklish, Sam?” 

“No,” he said quickly. “I… I’m not.” 

Crowley and Dean exchanged smirks. “Would you let me try, Sam? I’d like to understand.” 

Now Sam was stuck in a hard place, and he really didn’t wanna be here. He could say no and hurt Cas’s feelings and make himself look weak at the same time. Or he could just say yes and take it like a man. 

He wasn’t going to hear the end of this either way. 

“Okay,” Sam said, heart thumping against his rib cage. Every instinct he had was telling him to run, but he had nowhere to go. He was trapped here, stuck in this hellish situation. 

Oh, he was so fucked. 

“So,” Dean said, guiding him on top of the table. Sam bit his lip the whole way, really dreading this. He sat on the edge, ready to run for it when things inevitably went south. “If Sam was ticklish, even though he’s not,” he added it, looking sharply at Sam, predicting the protest about to fall out of his mouth, “then this would drive him crazy.” 

Dean lightly traced his finger across Sam’s face and down his neck. He sat deathly still, glaring at Crowley and thinking unpleasant things the whole time. Anything to keep him from smiling. 

“See, the key is to barely touch him,” Dean explained, feather dusting his neck as he trailed his fingers down his chest. “And after you tease him a little, you--” Sam really should’ve known it was coming, and as soon as Dean alluded to it, he was scrambling, but Crowley was quick to help, pinning him to the table with his mojo. “Go in for the kill.” 

“Aw, fuck!” Sam cried, terribly uncharacteristic of him but he was so stressed out he couldn’t help the escaping cry. “Dean, let go!” 

“I can’t believe you’re still ticklish,” Dean admitted, digging his fingers into his armpit. “I thought you grew out of that years ago.” 

“I’m not t—” He stopped short, face a dark red as he pushed Dean off of him. He sat up, wanting to dissolve under all the attention. “I’m not.” 

“You can’t even say it.” Crowley was grinning maliciously. 

Sam was going to die right here and now, he was sure of it. 

“Crowley, let me go.” 

Crowley shrugged. “It’s not me, Moose.” 

Sam spun around to glare at Cas. “You… betrayed me.” His eyes widened dramatically and slouched, defeat heavy in his heart. 

“Aw, Sam,” Dean drawled, “he’s just curious. I can’t really blame him.” 

Castiel experimentally trailed his hand down the side of his face, pattering his fingers along Sam’s skin. His chest hitched; he would’ve jumped out of his skin if he was able to but the double mojo (not to mention his older brother who would surely grab him) had him stuck. 

Sam squealed, cringing as Crowley blew a puff of air on the other side of his neck. He eyed the King cautiously, and he simply shrugged. “I’m a simple man. I enjoy all types of torture.” 

He’s not so sure he bought on to that, but Sam had bigger problems at the moment. Cas squeezed the nape of his neck, and Sam rolled his head to try and catch his hand. “Cas!” He drew back, hand traveling lower, leaving no area untouched. 

He wasn’t even at his stomach before Sam was trembling all over. He couldn’t help it. Ever since he was little, he had the most sensitive skin, probably from the lack of physical affection. Dean’s almost as bad as he is, but with all the skin on skin action he gets, it’s not as bad. He knows Dean must get the craving to be held like he does, but he never shows it. He just drowns it in beer and women, and that’s that. 

Sam’s got books, and that’s just as good. Only downside? Makes you the perfect victim for a tickle monster. 

“Most humans,” Dean’s speaking around something in his mouth, probably a burger, “have a tickle spot. Like, their hips or their kneecaps.” This catches Cas’s interest and he looks up. “But Sam?” His laugh comes out muffled, and he swallowed whatever bite was in his mouth. “You can drive him crazy easily.” 

Sam’s brain barely registers the scraping of the chair against the tile. He’s preoccupied with Castiel’s curious hands nipping at his sides.

His shoe was slipped off of him, and his heart dropped. “I’ll kill you,” he spat, venom dripping from his voice. “Seriously, I’ll--” 

Crowley let out a harsh sounding laugh. “I much prefer you like this, Moose.” 

Oh, he was going to kill every one of them. 

“If I’d known simply squeezing your side would’ve defeated you all those times…” Crowley sighed heavily. 

“Dean!” Sam barked. “Look,” he rasped out, barely catching his breath, “what you did.” He tried to cover up his whimper with an angry grunt as Dean caught ahold of his foot and pulled his toes back. 

Shit eating grin across his face, Dean held up the foot and wiggled his eyebrows, “Come on. Try it.” 

Castiel brushed against the arch of his foot, and Sam was gone for. “Stop!” he cried, throwing his head back. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my--Fuck!” 

“See?” Dean said. “It’s so easy. You just have to tease him a little, and he loses his shit.” 

“Oh my god, stop, Caaaa-ahas!” His hold let go, and Sam fell back on the table, curling within himself and rolling away with a harsh kick to Dean. He panted and grabbed the wall on the other side of the room. Face flushed red, he managed, “I… I have some… research I need to… go. I…” 

“Sam?” Castiel called curiously as Dean and Crowley snickered. 

“Fuck you,” he added, flicking them off. “Go to hell.” 

“You might wanna be nicer to me,” Crowley said, setting his chin on his hand. “I know your weakness now, Winchester.” 

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more ticklish sam fics out there
> 
> please
> 
> pls write some
> 
> or
> 
> send me some
> 
> pls


End file.
